Birthday Wishes
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Mac has a score to settle and someone else steps into his crosshairs. rape, murder, and language. You've been warned.


**This is for EnglishPoet18. Hope you like where this prompt took me woman.**

Mac was tired of this fucking shit he was going to kill that motherfucker. Fucking strip flesh from bone, he would be unrecognizable by the time he got done with him. Grabbing his keys he stormed from the cave not bothering with anything behind him or the girl he left tied down. Jumping in his truck he quickly started on his way to that motherfuckers house. He knew the bastard would be home, and once this was done he was free and clear.

Pulling up Mac didn't see his truck but seen Maria's. Getting out he walked towards the house, swallowing down some of the rage that he felt he knocked on the door. He'd see where he was and go there. The door swung open revealing Maria to him.

"Hey Mac, come on in!" She smiled pleasantly moving aside to let him by.

Mac walked past her smelling a sweet scent in the air. Mac watched her walk in front of him through the house and he scented her like he was on the hunt.

"Walter isn't home yet." She turned and looked at him picking a thing of icing up. "I was making him a birthday cake. You here to wish him happy birthday?"

Mac smirked at her and nodded, "Of course Maria."

She smiled at him brightly. She was older maybe close to her forties if that. He couldn't be sure she was a good looking woman, had an ass and set of legs to kill for. How the fuck had Walter got this bitch to look at him.

Mac set there watching her get his birthday cake ready and felt his rage returning with each swipe of that goddamn icing. He could clearly see sinking his knife into that motherfucker over and over. The good thing about all the bitches and whore he had killed before, they had granted a good understanding of the human anatomy. He knew where to cut and puncture that delivered the pain he wanted them to have but didn't kill them.

Maria offered him some of the icing as she licked the knife clean. He wasn't a stupid man not by a long shot. He had seen the way she would watch him sometimes, her eyes looking at him appreciatively.

"You don't look like your dad." Her voice was soothing to his torn mind.

Mac looked at her and shrugged, "Small mercies."

She laughed and moved around the kitchen shaking her head at him. Mac felt his blood rush south at her laugh. Walter loved this bitch. He had killed his mother, took that from him. Treated him like a dog all his life and now he loved this bitch.

Mac stood up abruptly, "What time he gonna be here?"

She looked at the clock. "Got an hour."

Mac moved towards her silently and moved up behind her, arms flashing out he pinned her to the counter. She screamed at and tried to turn, "What are you doin?" She panted eyes wide.

Mac laughed and slapped her across the face. "You talk to fuckin' much." Releasing his knife from it's holster he quickly cut her clothes away with perfected motions that came from years of doing what he done.

"Mac stop this!" She yelped as he turned around to face him. Her breath rushed out of her at the look on his face.

Mac ripped her bra from her body watching as she winced from the action. Stepping back he started unsnapping his coveralls letting them fall from his body. Her breathing picked up taking him in. He gave a chuckle, just like every other bitch. Mind screaming for them to run while their body moved closer to him.

Mac pulled his knife across her chest cutting both her breast as she screamed and fought to get away from him. He growled when she slapped him hard across the face. He licked the split in his lip and smiled at her, tasting the blood as it coated his teeth.

"That all you got bitch?" He laughed in her face.

"Walter will kill you for this!" She screamed again.

"You think that motherfucker doesn't know what I am? WELL!" Mac stepped into her pinning her in place with his hips against hers. "He knows bitch, what do you think happened to my own goddamned mother! Father like son."

With his words he lifted her and thrust into her with know warning. Leaning forward he bit on the front of her throat harshly. He wanted to rip and shred her. He would leave her for Walter to find. That would be better than killing the man himself.

Her hand connected with him again and the slapped echoed around the kitchen. Mac dropped her on her shaky legs only to spin her back around. Forcing her to bend over the counter he laughed as her head hit the cake she had made Walter for his birthday.

Mac would leave her sweet and bloody, just like he liked them. Motherfucker.

Mac made a deep cut across her back as he slammed himself into her roughly over and over, causing her hips to buck into the counter with force that rattling them. She was sobbing and crying for the very man that had caused Mac to be here in the first place.

Mac loomed over her, "He's not gonna help you. Even if I let you live...he wont do a thing. See he needs me bitch not the other way around." Standing back up he let his knife slid across her back again.

Mac watched the blood run down her side and ass from the carving he had just finished. His spider. Picking up his pace he grounded his hips into roughly causing her sobbing to start all over. Grabbing a hand hold in her hair he jerked her head back turning her just enough to look at him.

Locking eyes with her. They had lost the brightness, he saw despair and hate swirling thickly in them. But what made him smile sickly at her the most was the lust he seen pooling in them. He knew all along she wanted a taste, she just didn't know the flavor she would be getting.

Mac pistoned his hips in and out of her rougher and rougher. Never slowing her giving her a second to catch her breath. His grip tightened in her hair at the flood of heat and wetness he felt around his cock. He locked eyes with her and snarled claiming her mouth in a domineering kiss that had his busted lip bleeding again. The kiss had her panting into his mouth, chasing it when he started pulling back. She tasted like blood and icing. Strawberries and blood.

Feeling them both start tensing Mac sped up biting into her shoulder and riding out his orgasm with the taste of her blood in his mouth. Groaning and burying himself in her as deeply as he could get, he felt her feet leave the floor. Grunting he pulled out of her jerking her down to her knees in front of him, "Clean me up."

She looked at him with wide eyes and went to shake her head when she seen his hand tighten on the knife. She leaned forward taking him into her mouth. Mac watched as she took him down all the way in one swallow holding him there for a minute before pulling off him sucking hard. The action had him already hardening again.

She released him from her mouth with a wet pop and set back looking at him. Mac growled at her kicking her legs wide and dropped to his knees in front of her. Dropping the knife next to him he grabbed her again pushing her on her back.

Lining himself back up with her he slammed home snarling at her, "Goddamn whore."

She whimpered pushing him back, "Mac just...just stop. I wont say anything. I'll keep this between us."

He laughed chasing his next release. "Scream at anyone who will listen bitch..."

Mac treated her more brutally than he had anyone in a long time feeling just how much he was destroying Walter's world around him. That'd teach that motherfucker. He needed to know Mac wasn't fuckin' around anymore.

He seen the flash of cold steel out of the corner of his eye just as the knife met his throat. She looked him in the eye, "Get off me."

Mac snapped his hips into her harshly pushing his neck into the knife more. "Fuckin' do it."

Her eyes widened and she moaned at his roaming hand met her clit, "Mac get...get off me." her breathing quickened. "Please."

Mac gave her a sinister smile as her body tightened around him pulling him deeper into her as her orgasm ripped her apart more then his own knife had done. He felt the knife bite into his neck and groaned feeling himself start to spill into her.

Pulling back off her Mac jerked the knife out of her hand, "Don't ever pull a knife on me again unless you plan on using it." His eyes burned with so much hate and anger that she swallowed nodding at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mac." her hand watching as he sheathed the knife. She watched him pull his clothes back on setting up wincing from her battered bodies pains. "How many Mac?"

He looked down and snorted shaking his head.

"How many have you killed?"

"Lost count." he shrugged squatting down meeting her eyes. His eyes slid over her and he smiled, "I came here to kill him tonight."

She pulled her knees to her chest and winced at the pain between her legs. Mac smiled at her watching the pain and humiliation he caused her eat her. He looked her over and grabbing her arm and pushing her back against the cabinets. She scooted readily the fear in her eyes making her comply. Pulling his knife out he smiled at her before swinging with everything he had and sinking it up in her neck. He felt the knife hit the wooden cabinet door and released it. It stuck. She clawed and fought for a second before going limp.

Standing up Mac looked down at her, he once again couldn't find it in himself to care. It was her fault for trusting him, anyone with eyes knew he was dangerous. Looking at the cake she made Mac picked it up and dumped it on her lap. Happy fuckin' Birthday Walter.

Mac pulled his knife free from her neck and turned walking out of the house. He chuckled climbing back into his truck he started it and headed to the bar. Feel that burn of Jack as he took shot after shot. Waiting to see how Walter liked his gift, wrapped and all. Let him suffer with the monster he created.


End file.
